Schicksal?
by Enessa
Summary: Die Gedanken Aragorns, nach einem gewissen Gespräch mit Elrond... BITTE REVIEWT!


Also, das ist meine allererste FF, auch wenn ich schon eine online gestellt habe.

Viiiiieeeeeeleeeeeen Daaaaaaaaaank an Drachenfee, fürs Betalesen!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, ich krieg auch kein geld dafür... heul

**Schicksal?**

Ein Buch liegt auf meinen Knien, meine Gedanken jedoch sind ganz woanders. Sie weilen bei Arwen, schön wie der Abendstern, und anscheinend genauso weit entfernt. Jedesmal, wenn ich sie ansehe, oder an sie denke, mir ihr Gesicht, ihre liebliche Gestalt vor Augen führe, liebe ich sie noch mehr, als ich es vorher schon tat. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben, ich begehre sie mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, und doch! Der Preis ist zu hoch. Ihre Unsterblichkeit für mein Glück. Es geht nicht. Ich sollte aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, für immer und ewig. Sie nie wieder sehen, aus meinen Gedanken verbannen. Aber wie könnte ich sie je vergessen? Der Schmerz würde mich zerreißen. Jeder meiner Gedanken dreht sich um sie, ein Augenblick mit ihr, einmal in ihre Augen blicken, ihr Lächeln sehen – so unschätzbar wertvoll, mehr als alles Gold Mittelerdes, als alle Silmarili zusammen.

Die Silmarili... Ich wende meinen Blick wieder auf das Buch, welches ich in der Hand halte, kehre zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Ich fahre mit dem Finger die gold eingeprägten Buchstaben auf dem Einband nach.

„Das Leithian Lied".

Ob sich Beren damals genauso gefühlt hat, wie ich es jetzt tue? Ohne Hoffnung und ratlos? Und trotzdem bereit, sein Bestes zu geben. Sein Feind war mächtig, und doch schaffte er das Unmögliche. Einen Silmaril aus der Krone Morgoths zu stehlen.

Ich könnte mich glücklich schätzen, eine so einfach Aufgabe erhalten zu haben. Denn ich muss keinem Feind mit derart magischen Kräften ins Auge blicken. Doch ist meine Prüfung genauso schwer, sie scheint mir fast unmöglich, und sie wird sich unter Umständen als noch schwieriger erweisen, als ich es mir vorstelle. Wer weiß, was auf mich zukommt? Vielleicht werde ich dieses Jahr nicht überleben, vielleicht erst als alter Mann mein Ziel erreichen.

Warum prüft Elrond mich so? Warum tat Thingol damals dasselbe mit Beren? Hatte er nicht bereits selber den Bund mit einer Frau geschlossen, die weit über ihm stand? Mit einer Maia?

Fühlt Elrond sich nicht selber so, wie ich es bei dem Gedanken an Arwen tue, wenn er an Celebrían denkt? Daran, dass sie im Moment unerreichbar für ihn ist?

Warum ist es immer die Entscheidung der Väter, was ihre Töchter dürfen und was nicht?

Aber dennoch, ich verstehe dich, Elrond. Sie ist sogar zu gut für einen Elbenkönig, geschweige denn für einen Menschen. Einen einfachen Menschen, wie ich einer bin. Zwar von hoher Abstammung, aber ich werde mein Schicksal wohl nicht erfüllen.

Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut, Elrond. Zuerst wählte dein Bruder die Sterblichkeit, dann fuhr deine Gemahlin in den Westen. Wahrscheinlich siehst du auch schon mein Ende nahen, mich, den du großgezogen hast wie einen Sohn. Und deine eigenen Söhne begeben sich jeden Tag aufs Neue in Lebensgefahr. Zwar sind sie erfahrene Kämpfer, aber das Risiko, schwer oder gar tödlich verletzt zu werden ist groß, die Orks werden immer zahlreicher. Und auch deine Heilkunst kann nicht immer helfen, wie man in Celebríans Fall gesehen hat. Aber du hast die Hoffnung, dass du sie eines Tages wiedersehen wirst. Wenn Arwen mit dir geht, werde ich ihr nicht folgen können. Ich werde sterben und das Tor nach Valinor wird mir für immer verschlossen bleiben.

Das Geschenk Erus an seine menschlichen Kinder: die Sterblichkeit. Aber sie bedeutet auch, im Tode ewig von allen elbischen Wesen getrennt zu sein. Und die Menschen begehrten im Laufe der Geschichte nichts mehr als die Unsterblichkeit, denn oft sehen sie das Geschenk der Sterbllichkeit als Fluch an. Númenor ging unter, weil seine Bewohner die Unsterblichkeit erlangen wollten und wenige Halbelben wählen ein unsterbliches Schicksal. – Warum bin ich nicht als Halbelb geboren worden? Denn es fließt doch elbisches Blut in meinen Adern – aber nicht genug. Wie gern würde ich dieses Geschenk zurückgeben, um mit Arwen die Ewigkeit verbringen zu können! Alles würde ich aufgeben, alles tun! Doch kann ich weder akzeptieren dass sie für mich die Sterblichkeit wählt, noch deine Bedingung erfüllen.

Denn was verlangst du von mir, Elrond? Weißt du das?

Die Zeiten sind schwierig, eine Bedrohung erhebt sich im Osten. Ja, ich spüre die Gefahr, genauso wie du. Noch wiegen sich die Menschen in Sicherheit, doch wie lange noch? Ich höre die Gerüchte, welche Besucher von außerhalb mit sich bringen. Ich sehe die Besorgnis in deinen Augen. Ich sah sie auch in dem Moment, in dem du mir eröffnet hast, unter welcher Bedingung du mir Arwen zur Frau geben würdest:

Ich muss das mir vorbestimmte Schicksal erfüllen! König von Gondor werden! Ich sehe an dir, welche Aufgaben man als Herrscher zu erfüllen hat. König werden, ich, der ich die Freiheit so sehr liebe, das Herumstreifen in den Wäldern, und, ja, die Gefahr? Wie wird man König? Wohl kaum, indem man zuhause sitzt und darüber nachdenkt. Ich werde wohl ein wenig durch Mittelerde reisen, vielleicht mein – so Eru will – zukünftiges Reich kennen lernen.

Gondor. Minas Tirith. Ithilien.

Wohlklingende Namen, deren Bedeutung ich kenne, die mir aber dennoch nichts sagen. Ich sollte mir ein eigenes Bild machen. Und dann?

Wann wird der rechte Moment sein, um mich als der zu offenbaren, der ich bin?

Ich kann wohl kaum in die Weiße Stadt spazieren und sagen: „Mein Name ist Aragorn, Erbe Isildurs, ich bin euer neuer König."

Ich sollte mit dir reden, Vater, vielleicht kannst du mir ein paar Ratschläge geben, obwohl du es bist, der mich vor diese Aufgabe gestellt hat. Welche Prüfungen wird dieser Weg für mich bereithalten? Weißt du es? Hast du bereits die Zukunft gesehen?

Nein, Elrond, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Ich werde mich der Prüfung stellen. Und beginnen werde ich gleich morgen.

König werden oder bei dem Versuch umkommen. Denn ohne Arwen ist mein Leben wertlos.

Ich klappe das Buch zu. Auf der letzten Seite ist eine Notiz:

„_Nicht weil es unerreichbar ist, wagst du es nicht,_

_sondern weil du es nicht wagst, ist es unerreichbar."_


End file.
